This invention relates to an improved electrical terminal connector of the type that is used between the end of a conductor or wire and a bus or another device to which the connector may be connected.
A typical terminal connector is formed from an extruded aluminum bar and includes a body portion provided with an opening into which the end of the conductor or wire is inserted, a set screw to hold the wire in place, and an elongated tang extending from the body that is provided with an opening through which a mounting screw may be inserted to hold the connector in electrical and mechanical contact with a bus bar or another electrical component. One such prior art connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,131.
Since the terminal connector is cut from an extruded bar, the body member and the tang are usually the same width. The openings in the body member for the wire is separately machined as is the openings and threads for the set screw.